


Love is Easy

by MarinaLupin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, RIORDAN Rick - Works, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood, M/M, Spoilers, solangelo, wico
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaLupin/pseuds/MarinaLupin
Summary: Depois da guerra contra Gaia, algumas coisas precisavam ser recolocadas no lugar, novos começos iam surgindo, assim como alguns pontos finais.Nico agora tinha laços de amizades tão profundos que ele mal conseguia entender. O acampamento era seu lar e haviam novas pessoas também, pessoas que importavam. No topo delas estava Will Solace.Nico nunca ia entender como se apaixonara por Will, mas ele se apaixonava um pouco mais a cada dia. 
[Imediatamente após Sangue do Olimpo | Nico/Will | Longfic]





	1. Sobre quedas, confiança e ordens médicas.

**Author's Note:**

> — Créditos ao Rick. Sem fins lucrativos. Plágio não é aceitável.  
> — Capa divinamente bonita feita pela Princess ♥  
> — Escrita por causa da imensa vontade de ter mais do casal, após a leitura de As Provações de Apolo - O Oráculo Oculto.
> 
> _______________________________
> 
> Então, corações, espero que tenha alguém ai! Embora eu tenho a impressão que escrever pra mim mesma já vai ser uma grande felicidade, eu estava morrendo por algo assim.   
> Começa imediatamente após o último ponto de vista do livro Sangue do Olimpo, o começo em itálico, é do livro.  
> Bom, aproveitem!

_ _

 

_— A gente se vê por aí, Percy. — disse Nico. — Annabeth._

_Ela levantou a mão para um high-five._

_Nico bateu. Depois voltou pelo gramado até onde Will Solace o esperava._

Will sorria para ele com as mãos no bolso da calça. O sol fazia seus cabelos parecerem mais loiros que o normal, e provavelmente era o sol que fazia os olhos de Will mais azuis, e sua pele mais bronzeada... Nico se repreendeu por olhar com tanta intensidade para o amigo. A-mi-go. Era uma palavra estranha, o garoto queria testá-la em sua boca. Ele tinha tantos amigos agora, bons amigos, e parecia caminhar na obtenção de muitos mais.

— Resolvendo assuntos inacabados? — perguntou Will, quando ele se aproximou. De longe ele podia observar Percy e Annie abraçados indo em direção ao lago, próximos a Piper e Reyna. Jason parecia ir pra lá também. Tantos tipos de amores e amizades improváveis convivendo em harmonia.

— Algumas pontas têm que ser atadas. — respondeu o Di Ângelo, também com as mãos no bolso.

— Eu tive uma queda por ele, sabia? — começou Will, indo para a enfermaria.

— Ele? — perguntou Nico sem jeito, se perguntando de onde Will tinha tirado o assunto.

— Percy, é claro. — respondeu o menino normalmente. — Eu era bem menor, e ele não era tão... heroico? Foi justificável. Sempre tive um fraco por desajustados.

Nico estacou no lugar, surpreso e um tanto encabulado com o comentário final.

— Você vai ficar ai? — quis saber Will, olhando para trás, franzindo a expressão por causa do sol.

— Você teve uma queda pelo Percy?!

— Assim como metade do acampamento. — Will revirou os olhos, os dois haviam continuado a caminhada. — Eu já tinha superado, então, na guerra contra Cronos, Percy me levou para ajudar Annabeth, ela estava quase morrendo, sabe? Durante todo o tempo, ele ficou ao lado dela, segurando sua mão. Quase pedi pra que trouxessem alguma coisa para ele também, o cara parecia que ia ter um treco. Quando eu estava saindo de lá, por um momento tudo que eu podia pensar era: Por Apolo, Solace, que bom que você não levou essa paixonite adiante. Eles foram feitos um para o outro.

— É. Eles foram. — Nico se viu sorrindo com a história e sentiu-se compelido a partilhar alguma coisa também. Will era sempre tão aberto sobre o que sentia, ele merecia alguma reciprocidade. — Eu tive uma queda por ele também, mas não fui tão esperto.

— Com você é meio diferente. — comentou Will por cima do ombro, enquanto entravam na enfermaria.

— Como assim diferente? — quis saber Nico um tanto corado. Estava cansado de salientarem o quão diferente ele era, o quão anormal.

— Eu lembro de você quando chegou, Nico. — respondeu Will com simplicidade, aproximando-se de uma bancada de suprimentos. — Senta ai. — mandou ele.

Poderia responder que preferia ficar em pé, mas o começo da conversa o desarmou.

— Você parecia tão fragilizado. Você e sua irmã. — continuou Will, agora remexendo em um punhado de ervas. — A maioria que chega parece, vocês dois aparentavam estar bem, mas com uma áurea problemática além do normal. Bom, Percy ajudou a salvar vocês. Por isso eu digo que é diferente.

— Sim... Talvez seja. — refletiu um pouco, além de tudo que já tinha refletido sobre como chegara naquela situação. — Ele era um misto de herói. E depois do que aconteceu com Bianca, eu sentia uma imensa raiva. Mas não conseguia odiá-lo. Tinha todo esse rancor, e admiração, respeito, e raiva... Vergonha também, eu fiz muitas coisas ruins...

— Você é um herói, Nico Di Ângelo, ninguém te culpa por nada. — disse Will com simplicidade, ainda concentrado em suas ervas. — Não seja o idiota que vai se culpar.

— Sobre Octavian, Solace... — Nico mal sabia como continuar. Até agora, Will não julgara Nico pelo que fizera, mas as coisas podiam mudar de repente, portas podiam se fechar rapidamente.

— Fizemos o que tínhamos que fazer, Nico. — Will o olhou bem nos olhos enquanto continuava. — Você é uma boa pessoa, e eu confiei em você porque sei que não faria nada de mal.

— Meu pai me disse...

— Há coisas que você entende melhor que eu. — cortou Will, sem deixar que Nico começasse suas explicações. Nico nem sabia porque se sentia compelido a dá-las. — Morte é uma delas. E sobre destinos e punições.

— Por que você confiaria em mim, Solace? — perguntou Nico desarmado, sentado sobre a cama da enfermaria, com os ombros caídos.

— E por que eu não confiaria? — devolveu a pergunta irritado, o filho de Apolo. — Eu te disse, Nico, você tem amigos. Você lutou na guerra de Cronos, esteve preso naquele jarro infernal, ajudou a chegar nas portas da morte, e ainda carregou aquela estatua estupidamente grande, até quase a morte. Então, por que? Por que você seria menos digno da minha confiança que qualquer um?

Porque eu menti, quis dizer Nico, várias vezes. Tropeço atrás de tropeço. E eu sou um filho de Hades, seria natural desconfiar de mim.

Mas como Will parecia achar a ideia um absurdo, Nico percebeu que não iria discutir. Seu coração pareceu inchar e dobrar de tamanho, se aquilo fosse possível. Era perto do sentimento que tivera com Reyna e Jason. De ser aceito, ter alguém em sua defesa, mesmo que fosse defender de si mesmo.

— Beba. — ordenou Will, lhe empurrando um cálice com uma mistura de ervas. — Vai restaurar suas forças mais rápido.

— Eu estou bem. — tentou argumentar o garoto, se esquivando do conteúdo esverdeado.

— Aham, assim como todo mundo aqui. — murmurou Will. — Beba. — repetiu, olhando no fundo dos olhos de Nico, com os lábios repuxados em uma careta. Nico perdeu o foco das coisas num momento, e no outro Will já empurrava o cálice em seus lábios.

Não tinha um gosto ruim, um pouco verde e amargo demais pra ser coca-cola do néctar, entretanto. Nico viu suas bochechas atingirem um profundo tom de vermelho ao ser alimentado por Will com uma mão em seu rosto. Mas não afastou o cálice com um tapa, como se sentiu tentado a fazer.

— Isso, muito bem. — Will sorria largamente, divertido com a situação. O lugar onde a mão de Will estivera ainda formigava, a sensação que perpassou seu corpo fez o vermelho em suas bochechas aumentarem.  — Eu vou te dizer, Di Ângelo, você fica uma graça com alguma cor. — dizendo isso deu um tapinha divertido na bochecha escarlate de Nico, e saiu, gritando por cima do ombro. — Descanse agora. Ordens médicas.


	2. Sobre ser acordado, despedidas e não estar sozinho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui estou eu *-* Gostaria de agradecer a todos que comentaram e favoritaram a fic, eu gostei muito de saber que vocês curtiram a ideia.  
> Talvez esse cap não tenha muito romance, mas espero que vocês gostem.

Era um clichê, mas Nico não sabia o quanto estava cansado até estar deitado em um leito de ambulatório com apenas o som de passos ao seu redor. Havia muita luz no ambulatório improvisado criado pelo Chalé de Apolo após a guerra, e quem sabe o Chalé 13 tivesse menos barulho, mas deitado ali naquele leito branco com um teto de lona amarela na cabeça, Nico adormeceu em pouco tempo. Talvez fosse só a poção de Will.

O garoto acordou com uma cabeleira loira em cima de si, e uma mão morna em sua testa, afastando os cabelos de sua testa - que talvez estivessem compridos demais, não se lembrava da última vez que tinha cortado.

Por um reflexo agarrou o pulso da mão desconhecida e afastou de seu rosto.

— Wow, wow campeão! — riu Will. — Sou só eu.

"Só eu", aparentemente já era alguém. A partir do momento que registrou que a pessoa perto dele era Will, todo o corpo de Nico relaxou. A sensação absurda de familiaridade o fez se sentir estranho. Como se não tivesse problema em ser tocado afinal, se a pessoa fosse Will. Uma parte de si registrou isso tudo, e que ainda segurava o pulso do filho de Apolo. A outra parte estava meio embasbacada. O garoto estava sobre si, em um mar de fios loiros e olhos azuis, contra o sol e isso era tudo que Nico podia ver. Will parecia ter uma áurea quase divina. O que era irônico e enervante.

— Desculpe — começou Di Ângelo, sentando-se com cuidado. Segurando o pulso, ainda muito perto de Will. — foi reflexo.

— O Acampamento Júpiter já está saindo. Achei que você ia querer se despedir. — explicou Will, de olho nas mãos dos dois. Como se testando, virou o pulso no aperto de Nico e escorregou a mão até estar na do outro. Uma corrente elétrica foi perpassando entre os dois, assim como alguns arrepios. Não era uma sensação ruim, Nico sabia, e o nervosismo não era novo pra ele, gostar de alguém. Mas esses toques deliberados eram mais sensações, correntes elétricas e arrepios, que um nervosismo de embrulhar o estômago e causar vertigem.  Isso era bom, e novo. Novo demais.

— Oh, sim. — tirou a mão da do outro em um puxão rápido, enquanto tomava alguma distância na cama. — Obrigado. — acrescentou em um tom mais amável.

Will não pareceu ter se importado, sorriu para ele, e quando ia abrir a boca para dizer alguma coisa, Miranda Gardiner entrou no ambulatório.

— Os romanos precisam de mais suprimentos para os que ainda estão feridos, Will. — comunicou ela ofegante.

— Os romanos — começou o menino num tom bem zangado. — precisavam esperar seus campistas se recuperarem antes de tentar atravessar o país!

Lançou um olhar pra Nico, como se estivessem minutos antes falando sobre isso e Nico tivesse concordado veemente, depois rolou os olhos e foi tratar de arrumar os tais suprimentos.

Lá fora, perto de onde os Suvs estavam quase completos, Nico avistou uma mão se erguendo e balançando para ele, e foi em direção a ela.

— Me escreva. — pediu Hazel assim que ele se aproximou, puxando-o para um abraço.

— E apareça. — completou Reyna, abraçando-o logo em seguida. — Pode contar comigo para o que for.

— Pode contar com todos nós. — acrescentou Frank, apertando o ombro do garoto, em um gesto amigo.

— Eu sei. Obrigado, de verdade. — e ele sabia, sabia que podia contar com eles pro que desse e viesse.

Jason e Piper sorriam ao seu lado, mas Annabeth e Percy estavam mais distantes, uma mala a seus pés e agora Nico notava também, suas mochilas estavam nas costas.

— Decidiram pegar uma carona? — perguntou o filho de Hades.

— Poupar recursos é o dever de todos. — brincou Annabeth, mas parecia meio desligada.

— Eu preciso ir pra casa, cara. — explicou Percy, meio sem jeito, coçando a nuca e olhando algo muito interessante nos próprios pés. — Tem sido um longo tempo desde que eu vi minha mãe, e só conversei com ela por Íris, até agora. Ela está bem chateada. E meu padrasto ainda disse que ela anda tendo essas crises de enjoo e tonturas, eu preciso voltar.

Nico reparou Annabeth revirando os olhos a menção da “doença” da mãe de Percy.

— Além do mais, parece que eu perdi umas coisinhas nesse tempo.

— Coisinhas? Quase todo o seu segundo ano escolar. — resmungou a namorada dele. — Você precisa estudar se quisermos ir juntos para a faculdade.

— Viu, e nós ainda temos que...

— Está tudo bem, Percy. — cortou Nico, prevendo a enxurrada de explicações. Percy e Annabeth pareciam estar se sentindo culpados por deixar o Acampamento, dava pra dizer pela forma como olhavam de tempos em tempos ao redor, ou como Annabeth parecia estar com um olhar fixo no pinheiro momentos antes. Se um lugar é sua casa por tanto tempo, como o Acampamento Meio-Sangue era para aqueles dois, deixa-lo em busca de outra coisa soava um pouco como traição, um sentimento que Jason parecia compartilhar em relação a deixar o Acampamento Júpiter. — Vocês dois deram a esse lugar mais do que ele poderia pedir.

       — Nico tem razão. — concordou Jason. — Quíron disse a vocês que está tudo bem, nós damos conta de tudo.

       Hera tinha feito mais do previra, Nico pensou. Ao mandar Jason para o Acampamento Meio-Sangue, havia feito com que o garoto criasse raízes mais profundas aqui do que lá, Jason não deixaria Piper e nem desistiria de Léo. Agora tinha Nico também, o que era uma agradável surpresa. E ao mandar Percy para o Acampamento Júpiter, lhe dera uma coisa que provavelmente não teria em outro lugar, paz para construir um futuro ao lado de Annabeth.

       — Nós não estamos dizendo adeus. — disse a loira, com os olhos perigosamente úmidos. Ninguém sentia vontade de chorar, todos haviam tido sua cota de lágrimas desde a morte de Léo.

       — Não, bons amigos são difíceis de achar. — acrescentou Reyna, e em um tumulto alegre, levados por Piper, eles deram um abraço em grupo. Nico iria desistir uma hora, ninguém se importava mais com a regra do “não tocar”. Ele não parecia arrasado com isso.

       — Nico — chamou Percy quando terminaram e a roda se desfez em conversas paralelas. — você pode me chamar se precisar, ok?

       Se aquela era a forma de Percy dizer que estava tudo bem entre eles desde a confissão que fizera, Nico que não ia exigir uma longa conversa sobre o assunto. Os dois já haviam passado por coisas demais juntos, em algum momento Percy devia ter sentido ódio, raiva, instinto de proteção, pena de Nico, assim como os sentimentos do garoto por ele haviam sido conflitantes. Mas agora tudo o que parecia restar era uma boa amizade.

       Aos poucos terminaram as despedidas e os cinco entraram nos automóveis.

       Jason tinha um braço em volta da cintura de Piper e o outro nos ombros de Nico, enquanto observavam os carros se distanciarem.

       Eles também vão uma hora, pensou o garoto. Piper iria gostar de ver o pai, e sem dúvida estariam a procura de Léo enquanto pudessem. E então Nico estaria sozinho, mais uma vez. Só que agora não se sentiu triste, solitário. Sabia que eles estariam a distância de uma mensagem de Íris, não que quisesse atrapalhar a vida dos amigos, mas era bom saber que podia contar com eles.

       Enquanto ia descendo para os chalés, viu Will sentado na varanda do chalé 7. O garoto sorriu e acenou para Nico, que viu seu rosto sorrir de volta sem sua permissão.

       Era um pensamento insano, mas talvez houvessem outros motivos para Nico não se sentir sozinho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gostaram?


End file.
